


Iced Knuckles

by Thatoneloser_kid



Series: Girls like Girls one shots [5]
Category: Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompts: 'Maybe like what happened right after the kiss? Like them talking about how long they've had these feelings and what's gonna happen next?' 'The day after Coley and Sonya kiss?' & 'Trenton confronting Coley'<br/>I decided to put all three of these prompts into one since they seemed to run together pretty well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iced Knuckles

Trenton had left with a loud bang of the front door and a promise of telling everyone about what happened, leaving both you and Sonya hovering in the kitchen. Silence had fallen between the both of you and you knew Sonya had no idea what to do or say next. You didn't either.

"You shouldn't have done what you did," Sonya whispered and you feel her stomach drop. What if Sonya was afraid of you now? You wouldn't exactly blame her, you probably looked like some deranged maniac. "He could have really hurt you, Cole."

"I thought he was going to hurt you," You shrugged, like that explained everything. I didn't, that explained the first strike but nothing after that. All of the strikes after that were for what he put Sonya through during their six months in a relationship. All of the times he held you arm a little to tight, or the times he messed with her head so much that it left Sonya feeling so worthless that took you weeks to build her back up again, only to have Trenton knock her down in a matter of seconds. "I had to do something."

Sonya watches you for a few seconds before nodding to the counter beside her. "Sit there and I will clean that pretty, if slightly roughed up, little face of yours."

You slide up onto the counter, watching Sonya as she quickly moved around the kitchen, collecting the first aid kid and ice. She lightly places the bag of ice on your knuckles, setting your hand on the counter. You watch her face attentively as she opened the first aid box and positioned herself in between your legs, using the antiseptic wipes to clean the cuts on your face.

She knows you are watching her, she even glances at your eyes a few times but quickly returns her attention to the crispy blood drying on your face.

She says something to you, you can see her mouth move, but you are so focused on just staring at her that you didn't hear what she said. It wasn't until you noticed her watching you expectantly that you actually tune in.

"What?"

Sonya frowns worriedly, worried that your lackadaisical behaviours could be down to the knock to your head. It isn't, you know that, you've spaced out like this countless times around her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

Sonya nods stiffly, holding onto your face as she cleans the cut on your bottom lip. "How long?"

You know exactly what she is asking. How long have you felt the way you do about her. How long have you been hiding it from her. And, honestly, you think it's probably always been there, that little niggle in the back of your mind telling you that things were different with Sonya. Your friendship wasn't like any other friendship you've ever had, you've never felt this connected with someone like you do Sonya.

The first time you realised it though was about a year ago, all the girls in class were going on about having or getting boyfriends and that was just something that you've never wanted so you went to you mom and asked her what it was supposed feel like when you have feelings for someone. You left that conversation with your head spinning because almost everything she said you connected to your friendship with Sonya.

"About a year," You decide to answer because saying that it's always been there sounds pathetic.

You notice Sonya's throat wobbled as she looked away from you, picking out one of the relatively large plasters and covering the gash above your eyebrow.

"How do I look?" You ask as a way of trying to ease the tension in the room and it seems to work because Sonya smiled.

"Like a badass." She answered, laughing when you murmured 'you're damn right'. Her face turns serious again very quickly and she's looking at you with a look that you can't quite decipher. "I think everything has always been different with us."

"Yeah, I do, too."

"And I don't want anything to change with us."

You feel like all of the blood has just rushed out of your body, your not sure exactly what you wanted to hear but it certainly wasn't that. "Oh,"

"No, I didn't..." She rushed out, closing her eyes and taking in a calming breath. "I want  _some_  stuff to change."

You frown, you have no idea what she is getting at.

"I want us to stay best friends. I want to keep having sleep overs with shitty movies that we make fun of after. I want us to still be us."

You nod, swallowing the objection you have that it's to late for that, you've both crossed that line, but you didn't want to upset her so you agree. "I can do that."

"I also want us to not  _just_  be friends." Sonya says and you feel you heart hammer against your rib cage. That meant what you thought it did, right? She wanted this and the kiss wasn't just both of them caught up in the moment. As if reading your mind Sonya whispered. "I want this. I want you, all of you."

"Yeah?" It comes out as more of a squeak than a properly spoken word but that really wasn't your fault. Sonya was right up against you, telling you she wanted you,  _looking_  at you like she wanted you, it was entirely justifiable that you were feeling a little breathless.

Sonya nodded faintly. "I'm scared, though."

"Of me?"

"No, of course not, Cole." Sonya answered quickly, looking down at her hands as they curled around the top of your thighs. "Of everyone else."

There's a sharp pain in your chest at the fear in Sonya's voice. All you want to do is wrap her up in your arms and just lock both of you away in your room until all of this blows over. "What can I do?"

Sonya huffed out a little chuckle, looking up at you through her eyelashes. "Kiss me."

"How will that help?"

"It will give me motivation to tell my mom tonight before Trenton tells everyone."

A shy smile stretched across your lips as you lean forward, your nose brushes against Sonya's and your lips are quivering. The kiss was drastically different from your first one, your first kiss was hard, full of want and adrenaline and need but this one? This one was slow, your lips sliding against Sonya's as she pushed herself onto her toes, her lips parted and brushing against yours as she stalled for a few seconds, she released a shaky breath before tentatively slipping her tongue past your lips.

"Wow," Drops from your lips when Sonya pulled away, your eyes remaining closed and your mouth hanging open. The only thing you seem to be able to do is raise your eyebrows, completely astonished that you could feel like  _this_  after just a kiss.

"I will take that as a compliment."

"Mm," You managed to hum, pulling your bottom lip in between your teeth. Sonya is staring up at you with a smile when your eyelids finally fluttered open and you figure the pain in your face and hand is completely worth it.

* * *

 

You are in your room later that night when you hear your mom calling you downstairs. You told her everything when you got home -well, minus Trenton hurting you- and she was fine with it, telling you that she always kind of knew you weren't normal -though she quickly changed that word, her eyes welling up at the thought of saying something that might hurting you-. You understood, though, she had to be given a little time to get used to it.

You pulled your hood up as you left your room, your hands stuffed into the front pouch of her hoodie. "What's up, mom?"

You know exactly why she called you down once you enter the living room, the exact reason was standing in the middle of room with a small suitcase at her feet and mascara running down her cheeks.

"Sonya, what happened?"

Sonya sniffed, lifting her shoulders in a pathetic little shrug. "They kicked me out, Cole."

"Babe, I'm sorry." You whisper, pushing back the fear and pain bubbling in you stomach because you weren't the one who just got kicked out and you have to comfort Sonya. You wrap your arms around Sonya's neck, petting the back of her head while Sonya hid her face in your neck.

"I will just go stick on that pizza," Your mom said, "And you can stay here, sweetie."

You mouth ‘thank you’ at your mom before she headed off into the kitchen to give you both some privacy. "What happened?"

"I told my mom that I- that we were together and she seemed a little taken aback but she didn't yell but when I told my dad..." Sonya sniffed again. Your felt your heart break a little when you pulled back to see tears rolling down Sonya's cheeks. "He told me he wouldn't have a little dyke in his house."

"Your mom didn't say anything?" You question, your hands moving to Sonya's cheeks, using the pad of her thumb to wipe away the tears there.

"No. He told me I had five minutes to get my things and then I was to leave. My mom just sat there and let it happen." Sonya let out a little sob, her eyes closing when you leant your foreheads together.

"I'm so sorry."

"I had a feeling they wouldn't be happy but I didn't think they would kick me out."

You honestly don't know what to say about any of this, you were torn between being angry and being upset but you knew the last thing Sonya needed right now was for you to kick off. You calm yourself down, pushing yourself up onto your toes to kiss Sonya's forehead.

"Why don't you go upstairs and lie down, I will be up in a second."

Sonya nodded silently, picking up her case and heading up to your room. You watch her leave, waiting until you hear your bedroom door open before walking into the kitchen. "What do I do, mom?"

Your mom looks at you with a sympathetic smile, "There's nothing you can do, not really. You can be there for her, though, show her you care about her."

Swallowing, you nod in agreement. "She can stay here, right?"

"Of course, for as long as she needs." Your mom agrees without any kind of hesitation. "Go on upstairs, this will be ready in about fifteen minutes."

You nod, pulling your mom into a quick hug before rushing upstairs, coming to a stop at your bedroom door when you notice Sonya curled up on your bed, her back to you and her shoulders shaking.

You can feel tears welling up in your own eyes at the sight of the broken girl but you blink them away and climb into bed, wrapping your arm tightly around Sonya's torso. "I'm here for you, I promise." You whisper against the back of Sonya's head, you thought it would be comforting but it only seemed to make her cry harder.

Sonya turns in your arms, pressing her face against your chest as sob after sob wrecks her body. All you can do is rub her back, play with her hair, whisper calming thingy to her when she struggles to catch her breath.

And the fact that that is  _all_  you can do is utterly heartbreaking. She doesn't deserve this, no one deserved to be made to feel this way, by anyone, but especially their parents.

It took a good half an hour for Sonya's sobs to dissolve into sniffs and jittery breaths.

Neither of you sleep much at all that night and when you hear Sonya's tummy rumble at four am you don't hesitate to climb out of bed and go downstairs to get both of you a few slices of cold pizza.

* * *

 

"Hey there, lezzer." You roll you eyes at the childish name, closing you locker and turning to look at Trenton who was leaning against the locker beside yours, a smirk on his split lips.

"What do you want, Trenton?" You ask in an exasperated voice. the lack of sleep mixed with the fact you had no idea how to make everything with Sonya better made you irritable and the last thing you wanted to be doing was dealing with him.

"I just wanted to talk, ask what the hell yesterday was about?"

"Listen, I'm not going to apologize, you hurt me first."

Trenton tutted, waving towards his bruised face. "I don't care about this, I gave it out so I have to expect to take it back. What I'm talking about is you moving in on my girl."

"Look,"

"No, you look," Trenton interrupted, moving a little closer to you, a vicious look in his eyes. "I get it, she's hot. Great pair of legs on her, filthy in bed, but if you just wanted to fuck her that's all you had to say, the third of us could've had a little fun."

Your jaw clenches as you look away from his leering gaze. "That's not what it's about."

"Oh, what? You love her?" Trenton asked mockingly, releasing a loud, condescending laugh when you don't answer. "Oh my god, you do! This is priceless. You really think she is going to love you back? You know just as well as I do what she's like, she is always looking for the next new thing, the next new thing to piss off her 'rents. You are just a pawn in this little game she plays." Trenton smirks down at you, pushing himself off the locker, winking at you as he bushes past you. "Once she gets bored of you she is going to toss you out like she does everyone else." He whispers into your ear, smiling at Sonya who was walking quickly over to them. "Morning, Sonya."

Sonya glares at Trenton as she passed him, pulling you towards her, watching Trenton until he turns the corner. "What was that?" Sonya asked, looking down at you but you just frown up at her instead of answering. That wasn't true, it  _wasn’t_ , you did know what Sonya was like and you know she wouldn't do that to you. "Cole?"

You shake your head, giving Sonya a little smile. "Nothing, her was just being an asshole." You answer, your eyes running over Sonya's face. She looked exhausted, not just physically but there wasn't that little spark in her eyes anymore and that was killing you.

"Do I look that bad?" She tries to joke but you can easily tell that she is hurting and you just don't know how to make it better.

"You never look bad." You answer quickly and for a split second the smile on Sonya's lips almost looks real. "You do look tired, though."

"Yeah," Sonya sighed, leaning against your locker, her eyes closing as her head touched the cool metal. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"What can I do, Sonya? Tell me and I'll do it."

Sonya swallowed, her eyes downcast as she shrugged. "I don't know. I don't even know what I'm going to do."

"You don't regret it, do you?" You asked carefully, waiting fearfully for Sonya's answer. You wouldn't blame her if she did. Sure, it would hurt but you wouldn't blame her.

Sonya's eyes are on yours within a second, shaking her head definitively as she stepped closer to you, her hands sliding down your arms until she could link your fingers together. "No, I don't."

"I'm just making sure, if letting you go is what I would have to do for you to be happy again then..."

"That's not going to make me happy, so stop talking like that." You nod and Sonya looks like she is about to kiss you but stops when there a wolf whistle from somewhere down the hallway.

You roll your eyes, tilting your head back to stare at the ceiling. "I hate this place."

"Me too," Sonya sighed, giving your hand a little squeeze. "Come on, lets get to class."

"It is going to be ok, you know?" You whisper as you both head down the hallway towards your science classroom, looking up at Sonya through your eyelashes. "It might not seem like it now but it will be."

"I know," Sonya agreed, leaning over to kiss your cheek, ignoring the dirty looks you were both getting from a group of girls standing by their lockers. "Thank you."


End file.
